a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device consisting of a storage device for storing electrical energy. This may be, for example, a battery, an accumulator or another electrical storage device, for example a capacitor (double-layer capacitor).
b) Description of the Related Art
Electrical storage devices of this type regularly have an output for outputting the stored electrical energy.
Storage devices of this type may either be installed in apparatuses, for example in radios, headsets, MP3 players and the like, in other words, for example, in portable apparatuses for entertainment electronics, or electrical storage devices of this type form an independent unit (for example a battery pack) and this can then be coupled, plugged together, rigidly connected or the like, with the apparatus to be supplied with electrical energy. The coupling regularly takes place here via plugs, the storage unit having a plug, which cooperates with a corresponding mating component, for example a coupling or a corresponding mating plug of the electrical apparatus so that this apparatus can be supplied with the desired electrical energy.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,704,428 B1 is known as the related art. DE 4,019,059A1 and EP 1,499,017A2 are also known as related art. A battery module is also known, which is also suitable for a headset system with active sound suppression, from the company David Clark Company Incorporated. This battery module is provided, according to the operating instructions, with an “auto-shut-off function”, which saves the battery when the system is switched on but the headset is not being used. In this case, a check is obviously made as to whether the microphone DC base voltage is still present when the headset is connected or the audio system is switched off.